onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Załoga Słomkowego Kapelusza
1,570,000,100 }} Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza (麦わらの一味, Mugiwara no Ichimi) - potężna piracka załoga, powstała na East Blue, jej kapitanem jest Monkey D. Luffy. Nazwa pochodzi od słomianego kapelusza noszonego przez Luffy'ego, który dostał od Shanks'a. Pierwszym oficjalnym statkiem Słomianych była Going Merry, a drugim Thousand Sunny. Po wydarzeniach na Archipelagu Sabaody wszystkich dziewięciu członków zostało oddzielonych od siebie. Przez dwa lata szkolili się w izolowanych miejscach i stali się silniejsi by móc wspierać się bardziej efektywnie oraz by nigdy więcej nie powtórzyła się sytuacja jaka miała miejsce na Archipelagu Sabaody. Po wydarzeniach na Dressrosie łączna suma nagród wzrosła z 800.000.050 do 1.570.000.100. Piracka flaga Jolly Roger załogi przedstawia zwykły wizerunek tradycyjnej trupiej czaszki i skrzyżowanych piszczeli, ale na czaszce znajduje się słomiany kapelusz Luffy'ego, który stał się ich znakiem rozpoznawczym. Oprócz tego, że ich znak znajduje się na banderze, to Jolly roger został również umieszczony na żaglach Going Merry oraz Thousand Sunny. Członkowie Załogi W wyniku wyboru kapitana,załoga Słomianych jest jedną z najbardziej zróżnicowanych, jeśli nie dziwacznych pirackich załóg w świecie One Piece. Ich szeregi mają członków różnych od siebie. Należą do nich m.in: *Chopper - Lekarz, który jest reniferem, można go pomylić z gorylem, gdy jest w jednym z trybów swojego Diabelskiego Owocu-Heavy Point, a czasem określany jest przez innych ludzi jako szop gdy jest w swojej hybrydowej formie Brain Point w której przez większość czasu przebywa. *Franky - Cyborg który ma bardzo ekscentryczne zachowanie i nie nosi nic oprócz okularów przeciwsłonecznych, hawajskiej koszulki i kąpielówek, ponadto po przeskoku wygląda jak robot. *Brook - Żywy, zboczony gentelman szkielet muzyk. Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza mają czterech użytkowników Diabelskich Owoców: Luffy'ego, Choppera, Robin i Brooka. Pięciu pierwszych członków załogi (w tym Luffy) wyruszyli na morze by spełnić marzenia. * Sanji - Chce odnaleźć All Blue * Nami - Chce narysować mapę całego świata * Zoro - Chce zostać najlepszym szermierzem na świecie * Luffy - Chce zostać Królem Piratów i odnaleźć One Piece * Usopp - Chce zostać najwspanialszym wojownikiem mórz. Cała ta piątka po opuszczeniu Logue Town przypieczętowała swoje marzenia kładąc po kolei nogę na beczce i mówiąc co chcą osiągnąć. Oczywiście późniejsi członkowie załogi również mają swoje cele czy marzenia. * Robin - Chce odnaleźć wszystkie Poneglyph i poznać historie Pustego Wieku. * Franky - Jego marzeniem było zbudowanie i podróż na Statku Marzeń, który dopłynie do końca Grand Line. * Brook - Chce znowu zobaczyć wieloryba Laboon'a który czeka na niego przy Red Line. * Chopper - Chce poznać świat wraz z przyjaciółmi, oraz wynaleźć Panaceum i zostać lekarzem który będzie w stanie wyleczyć każdą chorobę. W przeciwieństwie do większości załóg, Słomiani uważają swoje statki za członków drużyny. Pod koniec Aktu Dressrosa załoga staje się przywódcą sojuszu zwanego Wielka Flota Słomianego Kapelusza, który obejmuje siedem grup, które stanęły po stronie Luffy'ego w konflikcie między nim a Doflamingo, stając się podporządkowani słomianym kapeluszom, zachowując swój status indywidualnej załogi. (Podobnie jak Piraci Bellamy'ego i Donquixote Doflamingo). Siła Załogi Pomimo niewielkiej liczby członków, Słomiane Kapelusze są bardzo silną załogą. Ich kapitan był w stanie pokonać postaci znane na całym świecie ze swojej siły takie jak dwóch Shichibukai: - Crocodile i Gekko Moriah, Bóg Enel ze Skypiei,niesławny Rob Lucci z CP czy Rybolud Hody Jones. Załoga sama robi rzeczy, które wydają się być niemożliwe i całkowicie szalone, jak pokonanie całej organizacji (np. Baroque Works i CP9), pobicie przedstawiciela Światowej Szlachty, albo atak na siedzibę CP9-Enies Lobby. Po Incydencie, który miał miejsce w Enies Lobby Światowy Rząd uznał załogę jako bardzo niebezpieczną, ponieważ ich działania zagrażają równowadze Trzech Wielkich Potęg(Marynarka, Yonkou, Shichibukai) Wszyscy członkowie załogi mają przynajmniej jeden talent, w którym są praktycznie idealni. Obecnie każdy załogant jest mniej lub bardziej groźny, ale i tak są mocnymi przeciwnikami.Choć wszyscy z nich mają niesamowitą siłę w taki czy inny sposób, troje z nich: kapitan, szermierz, i szef kuchni, mają tak zdumiewająco nieludzką siłę, że reszta załogi nazwała ich Potwornym Trio. Każdy członek załogi na początku ma pewnie dość wysokie umiejętności w walce, ale w miarę postępu, musiał stać się silniejszy ponieważ każdy nowy przeciwnik z jakim się zetknęli albo jest trudniejszy niż ostatnio lub wymaga od nich rozwijania nowych umiejętności i technik w celu zwalczania nowych przeciwników. Ogólnie interesujący jest fakt, że załoga Słomianych Kapeluszy to bardzo szczęśliwa i przyjacielska drużyna, będąca w stanie osiągnąć wiele rzeczy mogących wydawać się niemożliwymi do zrobienia. Podczas morskiej podróży piraci z załogi Słomianych są zrelaksowani, grając ze sobą w różne gry szkoląc się w walce, czytając książki. Innymi słowy spędzają miło czas na statku. Mogą utrzymać tę postawę nawet w niestabilnych wodach Grand Line, a nawet przy ich zejście na dno na legendarną Wyspę Ryboludzi. Jednak, gdy pojawia się jakaś sytuacja zagrażająca ich bezpieczeństwu jak sztormy, fale pływowe, atak Królów Mórz czy statków Marynarki załoga natychmiast odstawia ich stan relaksu i przechodzi do działań mających na celu pozbycie się zagrożeń. Wszyscy zdają się znać swoje miejsce i robią bez mrugnięcia okiem to co do nich należy. Po dwuletnim przeskoku, choć byli nieaktywni przez dwa lata, piraci Luffy'ego rozwinęli swoje umiejętności na niemal legendarny poziom. Nawet Sentomaru - jeden z odpowiadających za rozdzielenie się Słomianych podczas potyczki na Archipelagu Sabaody skomentował poziom załogi mówiąc, że jest wiele razy silniejsza niż poprzednio. Nazywa on Fałszywych Słomianych marnotrawnymi śmieciami i oburzony zachowaniem ich kapitana powala go jednym uderzeniem toporem, a następnie mówi, że prawdziwy Luffy nigdy nie zachował by się jak on, co pokazuje nam, że mimo wrogości posiada on szacunek do przeciwnika. Załoga zyskała status legendy od kiedy ogłosili swoją reaktywację. Traktowani są na równi ze wszystkimi liczącymi się załogami na świecie, nawet Piratami Czarnobrodego. Obecnie są znani głównie jako grupa piratów, którzy otwarcie wypowiedzieli wojnę Światowemu Rządowi (teoretycznie dwukrotnie). Nadal jednak są oni tylko piratami, którzy muszą uciekać przed Marynarką i Rządem, mimo walki z Shichibukai, Cipher Pol, Impel Down oraz Wojny na Marineford (dwie ostatnie były samodzielnymi akcjami Luffy'ego). Być może świadectwem ich siły jest to, że każdy członek załogi ma nagrodę za swoją głowę, co w świecie piratów rzadko się zdarza. Gdy wieść o ich powrocie się rozniosła, cały "uczciwy świat" wpadł w szał na znak ich przebudzenia, podczas gdy reszta piratów cieszyła się. Ich sława doprowadziła wielu do wstąpienia w szeregi piractwa, na przykład kiedy Fałszywi Słomiani rozpoczęli rekrutację, wielu pchało się na stołki w jego załodze, dzięki czemu można poczuć respekt, jakim są darzeni przez innych piratów. Także w znacznym stopniu w szoku byli wszyscy, którzy widzieli jak Potworne Trio bez żadnych trudności pokonuje dwóch Pacyfistów, zwłaszcza, że przed treningiem cała dziewiątka miała poważny problem z pokonaniem jednego. thumb|350px|Nowe umiejętności Słomianych po dwóch latach treningu. Pod koniec dwuletniego treningu, można by domniemywać, że Słomiani Kapelusze rośli indywidualnie w swoich umiejętnościach, jak niektórzy z nich wzięli ich dobrowolnie, by szkolić pod okiem wybitnych weteranów oceanu jak chociażby: Silvers Rayleigh, Dracule Mihawk, Emporio Ivankov i Monkey D. Dragon. Niedługo po wpłynięciu na drugą połowę Grand Line Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza zawarli oficjalny sojusz z Piratami Serca, których kapitanem był Trafalgar Law. Zrobili to w celu pokonania Kaido jednego z Yonko. Załoga Serca stoi siłą równi ze Słomianymi, dzięki czemu sojusz jest równy. Wcześniej Luffy i jego grupa tworzyli nieoficjalne i tymczasowe sojusze z innymi piratami, nie-piratami, a czasem Marynarką i państwami podczas walki z potężnymi wrogami, dzięki czemu zyskali trwałą przyjaźń z sojusznikami, kiedy przyszli im z pomocą i wspierali ich w wielu sytuacjach. Nawet rzekomo słabsi członkowie załogi tacy jak Nami i Usopp stali się wystarczająco silni, aby bez problemu pokonać dwóch doświadczonych zabójców z załogi Piratów Donquixote - Buffalo i Baby 5. Zdolności i stanowiska Listy gończe Choć są piratami w nazwie, Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza nie angażują się w ich stereotypowe działania.Słomiani przeważającej części są dobroduszni i walczą tylko w obronie własnej lub w zemście za krzywdę swoich przyjaciół. Wprawdzie, dopóki CP9 nie pojmało Nico Robin, Słomiani walczyli głównie z innymi piratami(pomijając kilku marynarzy podczas Sagi East Blue) Chociaż jest to dla nich uciążliwe, podobnie jak dla większości piratów, większość Słomianych cieszy się, gdy widzi swój list gończy jako znak sławy na morzu. Nami zauważa, że są przedstawiani przez Globalny Rząd jako złoczyńcy. Ich łączna nagroda za głowę wynosi dokładnie 1,570,000,100. Działania Piratów Słomianego Kapelusza na Dressrosie doprowadziły do poważnych zmian w listach gończych. Uaktualniono zdjęcia oraz zwiększono nagrody. Pomimo tego, że tylko pięcioro członków załogi było bezpośrednio zaangażowanych w obalenie Doflamingo to nagroda wzrosła za wszystkich członków załogi. Nagroda za Choppera został podwojona. Nagroda za resztę załogi została zwiększona o minimum 50,000,000. za głowę. Profil |- | ! valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;" | |- | ! valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;" | |- | ! valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;" | |- | ! valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;" | |- | ! valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;" | |- | ! valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;" | |- | ! valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;" | |- | ! valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;" | |} Relacje Każdy członek załogi przyjaźni się z resztą.Zdarzają się wśród nich różne niesnaski, ale mijają dość szybko.Luffy bez wyjątków traktuje swoją załogę jak własną rodzinę.Tak bardzo, że nie reaguje na żadne obawy i obciążenia, jak w przypadku Nico Robin. Załoganci są zżyci do tego stopnia, że są gotowi zrezygnować z ważnych dla siebie wartości, jak ich życie, a nawet marzenia, dla jednego ze swoich kompanów.Jeśli jeden członek zostaje zraniony przez zewnętrzną siłę.Podczas gdy jeden ze Słomianych zostanie zraniony fizycznie lub psychicznie, inny kompan będzie wściekły i podejmie drastyczne kroki, by pomścić swojego przyjaciela.Przykładem jest wypowiedzenie wojny Światowemu Rządowi lub uderzenie przedstawiciela Światowej Szlachty. Przykładem ich przyjaźni jest walka z Bartholomewem Kumą, gdy Sanji, Zoro i Brook rzucali się przed swoimi przyjaciółmi, aby uratować ich przed Shichibukai. Po tym jak Luffy pogrążył się w rozpaczy z powodu śmierci Ace'a, nie był w stanie pokonać swojego bólu, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie o swoich towarzyszach. Po otrzymaniu wiadomości dotyczącej spotkaniu się za dwa lata, wszyscy Słomiani przypomnieli sobie jak Luffy zmienił ich życie na lepsze i postanowili wykorzystać ten czas ku doskonaleniu swoich umiejętności, aby być w przyszłości bardziej przydatnym dla niego i chronić się nawzajem przed niebezpieczeństwami. Marzenia Każdy członek Załogi Słomianych ma marzenie, które chce osiągnąć. Te marzenia często są powodem przystąpienia do załogi Luffy'ego i zasadniczo jest to motorem ich życia. Marzenia Słomianych były zainspirowane tragediami (często zgony) w dzieciństwie, które dotyczyły co najmniej jedną ważną dla nich osobę. Niektórzy, jak Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Chopper i Franky spełniają swoje marzenia poprzez gromadzenie wiedzy lub realizacji określonego zadania podczas żeglowania na Grand Line. Inni, jak Luffy, Sanji, Robin i Brook szukają osoby, miejsca lub rzeczy, które można znaleźć tylko na Grand Line. Niezależnie od powodu, każde z marzeń Słomianych obejmuje podróż po Grand Line, a każdy z nich nie chce umrzeć przed osiągnięciem ich marzeń. Jednak ich determinacja obejmuje utraty lub rezygnacje z marzeń dla innych towarzyszy. Marzenia załogantów *'Marzeniem Luffy'ego' jest zostać Królem Piratów i zebrać własną załogę. Aby stać się Królem Piratów, musi znaleźć słynny skarb Gol D. Rogera, One Piece, który prawdopodobnie znajduje się Raftel. Co do załogi, zgromadził on do tej pory osiem osób, które zwróciły jego uwagę. Luffy planuje również spotkać się z Shanksem ponownie i oddać mu jego kapelusz, ale ma zamiar to zrobić dopiero wtedy, gdy jego załoga będzie silniejsza niż Piratów Czerwonowłosego. *'Marzeniem Zoro', wspólny z Kuiną, jest stanie się najlepszym na świecie szermierzem. Aby spełnić to marzenie, musi prześcignąć każdego szermierza na świecie, w tym świecie obecnym największym szermierzem jest Dracule Mihawk. Zoro prawie porzucił swoje marzenia, próbując przekonać Bartholomewa Kumę do powstrzymania się od zabicia Luffy'ego mimo, że gdy pierwszy raz się spotkali Zoro zagroził zabiciem Luffy'ego gdyby stanął mu na drodze w zostaniu najlepszym szermierzem. Tym czynem udowodnił swoją lojalność wobec swojego kapitana, jak i reszta załogi, ponieważ uważa, że nie może on być najsilniejszym na świecie szermierzem, jeśli nie może chronić swoich marzeń swojego kapitana (Luffy, również uważa, że Król Piratów powinien mieć najlepszego szermierza w swojej załodze). *'Marzeniem Nami' jest narysować mapę całego świata. Ona ma już zmapowane wszystkie obszary w jakich ona była i byli Słomiani. Również na początku One Piece, Nami próbowała 100, 000.000 zdobyć w celu zakupu i ocalić jej rodzinną miejscowość, Wioskę Cocoyashi, ze szponów Ryboludów z Piratów Arlonga, ale podczas gdy jej oszczędności zostały skonfiskowane po kradzieży 93, 000.000, Luffy, pokonał Arlonga i uwolnił wieś. *'Marzeniem Usoppa' jest stać się dzielnym wojownikiem mórz, jak jego ojciec, Yasopp. Mimo, że zakłada, że on dokonał tego marzenia (przed opuszczeniem załogi), Usopp ma drugie. Po Akcie Little Garden ma nadzieję odwiedzić Elbaf i zobaczyć wojowników gigantów, a w Akcie Po Wojnie w Usoppie dojrzewa kolejne marzenie, aby być prawdziwym Królem Snajperów, po tym jak dostał wiadomość Luffy'ego się chce się stać silniejszy w dwa lata. *'Marzeniem Sanji'ego', jaki i Zeffa jest znalezienie legendarnego oceanu All Blue. Zakłada się, że znajduje się on w Grand Line, miejscu, gdzie zlewają się wody ze wszystkich czterech mórz przynosząc ryby z całego świata. Już na początku Aktu Arlong Park, Sanji stwierdził, że chciał odwiedzić Wyspę Ryboludzi i kiedyś zobaczyć Syreny uważając to za równomierne szczęście jak odnalezienie All Blue. On również chciał spożyć Suke Suke no Mi, ale niestety jego marzenie legło w gruzach, gdy poznał Absaloma, kiedy był użytkownikiem tego owocu. Jednakże, Sanji, widząc obrzydliwość działań Absaloma, zmienił zdanie o swoim pragnieniu skonsumowania tego Diabelskiego Owocu. *'Marzeniem Choppera' jest stać się wielkim lekarzem, który potrafiłby wyleczyć każdą chorobę. Podobne ambicje miał jego przybrany ojciec doktor Hiluluk. Podobnie jak on chce też podróżować po całym świecie, badając go wraz z przyjaciółmi, i rozszerzać swoje horyzonty. *'Marzeniem Robin' jest znalezienie Rio Poneglyph który mówi o prawdziwej historii świata One Piece z czasu Zapomnianego Wieku, kontynuując badania, które prowadziła jej matka Nico Olvia oraz stary mentor profesor Clover. *'Marzeniem Going Merry' jako statku załogi było pływanie ze Słomianymi Kapeluszami przez całe swoje istnienie. Marzenie to ujawniło się dopiero podczas jego pogrzebu. Ze względu na zniszczenia marzenie Going Merry nie mogło zostać spełnione. Jednak duch Merry zamieszkał w nowym okręcie Słomianych Thousand Sunny, a tym samym marzenie stało się nadal żywe dzięki "Lewku". *'Marzeniem Franky'ego' jest stworzenie i podróżowanie statkiem marzeń, który wytrzymałby każdą bitwę, trudności i potrafiłby przepłynąć całe Grand Line. On stworzył statek którym Słomiani pływają i jego zadaniem jest utrzymywanie go w dobrym stanie. Wcześniej jednym z jego marzeń było rozerwać Spandama na kawałki, na szczęście zostało ono spełnione pod koniec Aktu Enies LobbyLobby. *'Marzeniem Brooka' jest powrót do jego dawnego towarzysza Laboon, który były w załodze Piratów Rumbar, którego pozostawili w Reverse Mountain dla jego bezpieczeństwa, z obietnicą powrotu po przekroczeniu Grand Line. Pragnie również puścić Laboonowi ostatnią piosenkę załogi nagraną na Tone Dial, którą zagrali w chwili swojej wspólnej śmierci. Znak X Znak X''' jest coś czymś ważnym dla sześciu pierwszych Słomianych Kapeluszy, jak również dla Nefertari Vivi i Carue. Cała ósemka miała go wytatuowany na lewym przedramieniu w Alabaście. Podczas przygody w Alabaście, musieli zmierzyć się z bardzo trudnym przeciwnikiem, Mr. 2 Bon Kurei, którego mocy Diabelskiego Owocu, potrafiła sprawić, że wyglądał jak każdy z nich. Zoro wpadł na pomysł, aby przeciwdziałać tej mocy. Każdy z nich wytatuował sobie czarny znak X na lewych przedramionach, jako symbol przynależności do Słomianych Kapeluszy. Aby temu ulepszyć ten plan, znaki X zostały przykryte bandażami. Słomiany miał udowodnić przynależność do załogi poprzez zdjęcie bandaża i pokazanie znaku. Luffy stwierdził następnie, że znak X to symbol ich przyjaźni. Znak '''X wszedł do gry trzy razy w Alabaście: #Kiedy Carue dotarł do Alubarny, by dostarczyć wiadomość do Netertari Cobry, Chaka zauważył jego bandaż i pomyślał, że Carue został ranny i próbował go zbadać. Carue natychmiast uderzył jego rękę. #Gdy Vivi zmierzała ku Alubarnie spotkała Usoppa, ale nie była pewna, czy był to on, czy nie. Kiedy zapytała go o pokazanie symbolu. Ten pokazał bandaż, bez pokazania znaku X. Vivi zrozumiała, że był to Mr. 2 Bon Kurei w postaci Usoppa i uciekła. #Kiedy Słomiani Kapelusze uciekali z Alabasty, nie mogli pożegnać się Vivi w odpowiedni sposób, by chronić Vivi, bo Marynarka mogli zauważyć jej powiązania ze Słomianymi. Stojący plecami do Vivi, piraci podnieśli lewe ręce i pokazują Vivi ich znaki X. Przyjmowanie do załogi Na początku mangi, Luffy twierdził, że chciałby, aby jego załoga liczyła co najmniej dziesięć osób, przed wejściem do Grand Line. Ostatecznie przed uratowaniem Nami uznał, że pięciu załogantów wystarczy. Luffy stwierdził również, na samym początku mangi, że będzie wystarczająco silna, by pokonać Piratów Czerwonowłosego. Zaproszenie Zazwyczaj Luffy zwraca uwagę na moralność ewentualnych załogantów. Zazwyczaj pyta i potrafi zaakceptować odrzucenie zaproszenia. Zaproszenie różnie wyglądało. W przypadku Usoppa, Luffy powiedział mu, żeby po prostu wszedł na statek, a w przypadku Choppera kazał mu się uciszyć, gdy ten tłumaczył, że jest potworem. Jedyną osobą, którą Luffy zmusił do przyłączenia się do załogi był Franky, ale zrobił to, by uchronić zarówno cyborga, jak i jego bandę. Jednak jeśli osoba naprawdę interesuje Luffy'ego, będzie on się nadal starał zachęcić go do przyłączenia niezależnie od jego pierwotnej decyzji. Podczas gdy większość ludzi odrzuca ofertę Luffy'ego niezależnie od tego jak mocno stara, tylko te przekonania dołączą przyczyn własnych. Jednakże, nawet jeśli osoba odrzuci zaproszenie, Luffy będzie traktować ją, jak gdyby to był były członek załogi. Część jednak ostatecznie dołączyła do załogi. Głównymi wyjątkami od reguł przyłączenia się do załogi są Usopp, który bardzo cieszył się o członkostwo i przyjął natychmiast i Nico Robin, która sama wprosiła się do załogi i przekonała załogę, by pozwolili jej zostać. Również warto zauważyć, że Brook od razu się zgodził na przyjęcie do załogi, ale uciekł, by odzyskać cień. Gdy Luffy pokonał Morię, Brook później zapytał, czy nadal może dołączyć do załogi, co Luffy potwierdził. Jinbe również chciał się przyłączyć, ale uznał, że ma dużo niedokończych spraw, przez które musi poczekać. Dodał jednak, że w przyszłości chętnie dołączy do Luffy'ego, jeśli ten nadal będzie chciał. Luffy nie przeszkadza, jeśli ktoś chce posiadać jakieś stanowisko, czy nie. Pozwolił Usoppowi do przyłączenia się, a dopiero później dał mu pozycję snajpera i strzelca, a byli zwykłymi członkami załogi Vivi i Carue, chociaż Luffy powiedział, że stanowiskiem Vivi jest "być księżniczką". On także nie wiedział, że Chopper jest lekarzem i chciał go w załodze tylko ze względu na możliwość siedmiu transformacji. On także zaproponował Gaimonowi i kilku zombie z Thriller Bark szansę dołączenia do jego załogi. Również, gdy członek załogi ostatecznie dołącza, często są oni zachęcani do tego przez swoich bliskich. Proces rekrutacyjny Mimo wielu różnic, w One Piece istnieje swojego rodzaju proces polegający na tym, że Luffy "sprawdza" swoich nowych członków załogi. *Po pierwsze, w załodze czasem brakuje jakiegoś członka do stanowiska, gdy jest potrzebny. Załoga spotyka kogoś, kto spełnia kryteria (tj. Chopper lekarz, Nami nawigator, Franky cieśla, Sanji kucharz). Luffy oferuje osobie stanowiska i często ta osoba początkowo odmawia (typową reakcją Luffy'ego to komiczne "odmównienie tej odmowy"). *Często powstaje sytuacja, gdy Luffy kończy walkę z najsilniejszym z wrógów, a nowy członek załogi walczy z drugim lub trzecim wrogiem (np. Sanji kontra Gin i Pearl). Niedoszły członek załogi zazwyczaj pokonuje jednego z popleczników antagonistów lub odgrywa kluczową rolę w zwycięstwie (na przykład, Brook pokonał Tararana i ujawnia słabość zombie, mimo przegranej w walce przeciwko Ryumie). *Zazwyczaj podczas aktu, w którym pojawia się nowy członek załogi ich marzenia i historia jest ujawniona, (choć u Nami i Robin historie wstecz zostały ujawnione znacznie później). *Tymczasem obecna załoga Luffy'ego by mu pomóc w zwalczaniu różnych wrogów wybierali wrogów o podobnych umiejętnościach i stylach walki zwłaszcza w przypadku Sanji'ego (np. Kuroobi, Jabra) i Zoro (np. Daz Bones, Kaku). Proces ten doprowadził także wielu fanów po myślenia o tym, że w przyszłości Vivi stanie się stałym członkiem załogi Słomianych. Ten proces ominął Nami i Robin. Ich historie zostały przedstawione później. W dodatku Nami oficjalnie dołączyła do Słomianych po pokonaniu Arlonga, mimo, że podróżowała z nimi wcześniej. Robin wpierw sama dołączyła do załogi, ale odeszła od nich, by ich chronić. W efekcie Słomiani zaatakowali Enies Lobby i pokonali CP9, by Robin była w ich załodze. Luffy kilka razy stwierdził, że konieczny jest muzyk, ponieważ wierzy, że "piraci kochają muzykę" ze względu na to, że załoga Shanksa ciągle się bawili i cieszyli. W rezultacie, gdy potrzeba nowego członka załogi wynika, Luffy zazwyczaj przywołuje stanowisko muzyka mimo to jest całkowicie niezwiązane z problemem. Ostatecznie Brook dołączył do załogi i zajął to stanowisko. Stanowisko będące na wielu statkach, którego nie ma u Słomianych to sternik oraz pierwszy oficer. Niektórzy fani uważają, że Zoro jest pierwszym oficerem, ale to nie zostało potwierdzone w mandze, anime, ani przez Eiichiro Odę. Przyjęcie do załogi Jeśli z ktoś ze Słomianych odchodzi, Luffy zazwyczaj robi wszystko, aby go odzyskać. Dotychczas Nami, Robin i Usopp (oraz Chopper przez Davy Back Fight) pozostawili załogę, ale wszyscy z nich wrócili. Nami powróciła po pokonaniu Arlonga, który szantażował ją do zdrady załogi, podczas gdy Robin dołączyła do załogi po tym jak ją przekonali, że zawsze będą przy niej, nawet jeśli oznaczało to wypowiedzenie wojny całemu światu. Chociaż Robin i Nami nigdy nie były na złych stosunkach z załogą, gdy odchodziły, podejrzenie, że one zdradziły Słomianych stawało się wkrótce fałszywe. Przypadek Usoppa był inny, ponieważ doszło do sporu o Going Merry. Powrócił jako Sogeking, by pomóc w ratowaniu Nico Robin. Potem, Usopp pierwotnie planował, aby załoga błagała go o powrót, ale Zoro dał załodze surowe przemówienie o tym, że to Luffy powinien ustalać warunki i to Usopp powinien błagać o powrót. Ostatecznie Długonosy powrócił do załogi, gdy ta uciekała przed Wiceadmirałem Garpem. Zmiany po dwóch latach Zgodnie z obietnicą, każdy Słomiany powrócił na Archipelag Sabaody. Roronoa Zoro przybył jako pierwszy, później przybyli kolejno: Franky, Nami, Usopp, Tony Tony Chopper, Brook, Sanji, Nico Robin, i wreszcie Monkey D. Luffy. Podczas ich dwuletniego treningu przerwy, każdy się zmienił pod względem wyglądu i umiejętności. Tymi zmianami są: *'Luffy' zyskał bliznę w kształcie litery "X" na piersi, spowodowaną przez atak Admirała Akainu na Marineford. On również teraz nosi żółtą szarfę, podobnie jak Zoro. Zdobył zdolność korzystania ze wszystkich trzech form Haki i zwiększył też swoje moce Diabelskiego Owocu do możliwości wulkanizacji gumowego ciała, bez utraty jej elastyczności, a nawet jest w stanie wygenerować eksplozje z wpływem takich ataków. *'Zoro' zyskał bliznę nad lewym okiem podobną do Rayleigha, a także wzrosła mu także masa mięśniowa. Teraz również nosi zieloną szatę, zamiast koszuli i spodni, a zamiast zielonej szarfy ma czerwoną. Jego umiejętności również urosły, ulepszył swoje stare techniki, stworzył nowe. Dodatkowo nauczył się używać Busoshoku Haki, co zostało potwierdzone w jego walce z Monet. *'Nami' ma teraz dojrzalsze ciało, także dłuższe włosy. Osiągnęła technologię z Weatherii. Ulepszyła swój Clima-Tact na Czarodziejski Clima-Tact. *'Usopp' ma teraz muskularne ciało i niewielką bródkę. Ubrany jest też w biały kapelusz i ma trochę dłuższe włosy związane z tyłu. Używa teraz do walki roślin zwanych Pop Green. Stał się odważniejszym wojownikiem. Teraz wykorzystuje mniejszą wersję swojej procy Kabuto, a także posiada lepszą parę gogli. *'Sanji' zapuścił kozią bródkę i wąsik. Jego włosy obecnie zakrywają mu prawe oko, pokazując jego lewe oko (które było dotąd ukryte) ujawniając, że jego lewa brew wiruje w tym samym kierunku, co jego prawa. Jest teraz w stanie aktywować swoje Diable Jambe znacznie szybciej i bez konieczności obracania się, jak również zyskał zdolność generowania dużych ilości ognia poprzez napady wściekłości (pamiętając swój bolesny pobyt w Królestwie Kamabakka), kopnięcia Sanji'ego podpalają wszystko. Potrafi używać techniki podobnej do Geppo używanego przez CP9. Nauczył się używać Kenbunshoku Haki, co zostało potwierdzone, gdy szukał ciała Kin'emona. *'Chopper' ma teraz jaśniejszy odcień futra w porównaniu do tego sprzed dwóch lat, a w jego zwierzęcej postaci pojawia się on jako w pełni dorosły renifer. Kolejną zmianą jest to, że ma na sobie jakiś rodzaj hełmu na jego kapeluszu, nadając mu wygląd noszenia przewymiarowanej czapki baseballowej. Stworzył też nową formę o nazwie Kung Fu Point i wzmocnił moc Horn Point, jego Guard Point wzrósł drastycznie w wielkości i jego Heavy Point ma teraz większą ilość mięśni i futra. Wszystkie z jego siedmiu punktów transformacji zostały odnowione i wzmocnione, a jest on teraz w stanie dowolnie przekształcić do sześciu z nich bez Rumble Ball, wymagając jej jedynie do postaci Monster Point. Chopper ma pełną kontrolę nad swoim Monster Point, choć może on być tylko w tym stanie przez trzy minuty, zanim jego ciało staje się słabe, na kilka godzin, jako efekt uboczny. *'Robin' już nie ma grzywki i włosy ma znacznie dłuższe. Nosi też parę okularów spoczywających zazwyczaj na jej czole. Robin ulepszyła zdolności swojego Szatańskiego Owocu do takiego poziomu, że jest w stanie wygenerować tysiące części ciała (tworząc gigantyczne kończyny) a nawet się klonować. *'Franky' wykorzystuje technologię z laboratorium badawczego Vegapunka do opracowania większego i bardziej zaawansowanego korpusu (BF-37), jego masywne ramiona w owalnym kształcie zostały zastąpione przez kwadratowe. Dodatkowo zainstalował urządzenie w nosie kontrolujące jego włosy. Zazwyczaj ma krótkie włosy, niemal "na zero", ale może powrócić do swojego dawnego stylu, lub zmienić na nowy. Dodatkowo wzrosła jego siła ognia i arsenał. Teraz posiada wyrzutnie rakiet i laserową armatę (podobna do tych co mają wmontowane Pacyfiści). *'Brook', który ustąpił swojemu stylowi dżentemlena na rzecz stylu gwiazdy rocka. Kościotrup zyskał rozgłos jako słynny muzyk pod pseudonimem Soul King (na polski "Król Dusz"). Poznał prawdziwą naturę swego Diabelskiego Owocu umożliwiając mu oddzielenie jego duszy od ciała oraz możliwości oddzielenia jakiejkolwiek części ciała bez problemu. Potrafi też przenieść zimno swojej duszy na swój miecz. On również poprawił swoje umiejętności muzyczne, do poziomu, w którym można nawet zahipnotyzować ludzi. Sojusznicy Lokalizacje Skojarzenia Wczesne One Piece W One Piece Green: Secret Pieces został pokazany wczesny pomysł na Załogę Piratów Słomianego Kapelusza. Nie było widać zmian w Luffy'm, Zoro i Nami. *Sanji miał mieć nieco grubszą bródkę już od początku. *Usopp miał być wicekapitanem i snajperem, który bardziej przypominał swojego ojca. *Chopper bardziej przypominał prawdziwego renifera. *Franky zastępuje oryginalnego stolarza mikrusa. *Robin to mały człowiek, który bardziej przypomina miłośnika roślin niż miłośnika historii. *Brook nosił swój kapelusz, ale już nie ma żadnych włosów. center|thumb|650px|Wczesny pomysł na załogę ukazany w [[One Piece Green: Secret Pieces|One Piece Green.]] Ciekawostki *[[Plik:Straw_Hat_Bomb.png|thumb|160px|Bomba w Rurouni Kenshin]]W mandze Rurouni Kenshin, pojawiła się flaga Piratów Słomianego Kapelusza na bombie, którą jeden z głównych bohaterów, by rozpocząć zemstę. Przed rysowaniem One Piece, Eiichiro Oda pracował jako asystent Nobuhiro Watsuki, twórcy Rurouni Kenshin. *Wszyscy Słomiani stracili kogoś, kto był dla nich ważny: Zoro stracił przyjaciółkę i rywalkę, Nami przybraną matkę, Usopp matkę, Sanji rodzinę, Chopper przybranego ojca, Robin swój lud i Saula, Franky mentora, Brook załogę, a Luffy stracił przybranego brata. *Mimo, że Nefertari Vivi nie podróżuje z załogą, wszyscy poza Robin, Franky'm i Brookiem uważają ją za pełnoprawnego członka załogi. *Obecnie Słomiani posiadają prawdopodobnie 200,000,000 co stanowi całą wartość łupu z Thriller Bark. * Jak dotąd jest to jedyna znana załoga, w której każdy członek ma nagrodę za jego głowę. * W 700 rozdziale Naruto, na 21 stronie można zobaczyć Jolyy Roger Słomianych. Widnieje on na ochraniaczu na czoło posągu Naruto (kamienna głowa). Ankieta Nawigacja Kategoria:Załoga Piracka Kategoria:Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Wielka Flota Słomianego Kapelusza